


Even the Strong Break

by orphan_account



Series: Deleted Scenes [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Deleted Scene, F/M, Ficlet, Inner Dialogue, felicity crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sees Felicity though her window after she gets home from Central City and her date/kissing Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Strong Break

Oliver didn’t know why he was perched outside of Felicity’s bay window—what had come over him. Never before had he stationed himself there, but he needed to see her, needed to know she was okay. He couldn’t just walk up to her door—not after the way they had left things before she left for Central City.

He watched as Felicity walked into her apartment, flipping the lights on as she held her cell phone under her flowing hair to her ear.

"Barry, I’m at my apartment! You said to let you know when I got here safe so…" Felicity’s voice wafted out the cracked window to him on the landing, "I’m here! Thanks for… everything. Bye Barry."

Felicity hung up the phone, setting it on a small table next to her couch, and discarding her jacket slowly. She was moving almost in a haze, the smile that had etched on her face during the phone call slowly falling.

Felicity sank into her couch, pulling off her heels slowly and tucking them underneath her. She reached for the remote next to her, flipping the television on. She stared at it blankly for a moment, before switching it back off.

Oliver watched curiously as Felicity glanced around her living room, almost a lost look in her eyes, until something caught her attention. She stared at something on the wall, lifting herself from the couch and approaching it. She brushed her fingers softly over the wall piece, running her other hand over her own pink lips, as though recalling a memory.

The smile from earlier was wiped completely from Felicity’s face, making her look more tired than Oliver had ever seen her, and it was all he could do not to go in the window and ask her what was wrong.

Felicity’s shoulders began to slowly shake and she walked back to her couch, tucking her knees into her chest and hugging herself, crying quietly into her knees.

Oliver stood up from her perch, startled at Felicity’s tears. He had never seen her cry—never like that. Never such anguished, silent, sobs. Oliver racked through his brain, trying to remember what was on that wall before it finally hit him— The Robin Hood poster.

She was crying over him.

Oliver stared through the window, frozen. His heart broke as he watched her cry and shattered as he turned around, walking away despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to pull her close.


End file.
